The Large Scale Unit provides bacterial and eukaryotic cell growth facilities and large scale tissue processing and purification facilities for collaborative studies with NIH investigators. In the past year, 194 requests have been handled. Fermentations of various bacteria, unicellular eukaryotes and tissue culture cells have been performed. Tissues have been processed and initial large scale level enzyme purifications made for about a dozen investigators. Collaborative projects have been carried out with several groups at NIH involving growth of retinoblastoma cells, purification of calmodulin, identification of peptide hormones and prokaryotes and simple eukaryotes, isolation and pertussis toxin and preparation of bacterial polysaccharides.